Konnichiwa Hawaii
by PPBKAI
Summary: cada uno llegó hasta el alma del otro, la piel de sus mejillas se tiño de rosa, sentían un cosquilleo en su piel, que no deseaban dejar de sentir. su respiraciones tambien se entrecortaron y con un movimiento timido, Rei alcanzó lamano de Kai que descansa
1. Chapter 1

**TITULO: KONNICHIWA HAWAII**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: YA LO CONOCEN, EL TAL TAKAO AOKI ES EL DUEÑO DE ESTA HISTORIA Y GRACIA A ELLA HA DE ESTAR BASTANTE RICO, PERO LE MANDO UN MENSAJE: "TAKAO, SI REALMENTE SUPIERAS HACER BIEN LAS COSAS HABRIAS PUESTOA KAI COMO CAMPEON DEL MUNDO, YURA SALDRÍA TODO EL TIEMPO DESDE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA HASTA LA TERCERA Y LA SERIE TANDRIA TANTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL QUE HABRIA UNA CATEGORÍA 14X". BIEN, UNAVEZ QUE DESQUITE MI FRUSTACIÓN, LOS DEJO CON MI NUEVO FIC:**

**LES PIDO DE FAVOR QUE LEAN LA LETRA DE LAS CANCIONES INCLUIDAS ENTRE LOS PÁRRAFOS, POR QUE EN ELLAS SE ENCUENTRAN PARTES CLAVES PARA EL FIC.**

♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀

CAPITULO 1: LA DECISIÓN 

-Estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer?- aun su mirada era incrédula

-Si- se mostraba sereno- por qué lo dudas

-Por que te conozco y se que no estas convencido

-Hn

-Piénsalo, es algo que afectará tu futuro y lo sabes

-Precisamente por eso la elegí a ella

-Pero a pesar de todo, parece que no llena tus expectativas

-Claro que lo hace: es hermosa, inteligente, culta, de buena familia, tiene mucha clase... es exactamente lo que necesito

-¿lo que necesitas, o lo que tus negocios necesitan?

-Ambos...

-¡por dios Kai!- se agarra el cabello

-tu no sabes nada mis sentimientos hacia ella Yura. Sabes muy bien que debido a mis negocios necesito a una mujer como ella que además de todo pueda soportar mi tren de vida. Yo viajo mucho y necesito una compañera que siempre tanga una buena imagen y soporte el cansancio, Ive es la mujer ideal

-¿entonces no habrá cambio de planes?

-No

-Bueno viejo, entonces no me queda mas que ayudarte, mira que tratar de arreglarte parece un milagro- lo mira largamente de arriba abajo con una sonrisa en lo labios- definitivamente no tienes remedio Kai, aun con ese traje de novio sigues pareciendo un chimpancé

-Hhmm

Eso era lo mas falso que Yuriy había dicho en su vida, Kai se veía increíble con su elegante traje de novio reflejándose en un grandioso espejo

-Y bien ¿cuál le agradó mas joven Hiwatari?- preguntaba el dueño de la boutique

-Este. Este es el que mas me agrada

-Pues si, que mas importa, de todos modos sigues pareciendo un chimpancé, jajaja

-Baka

Por fin Kai pagó el traje y lo demás que había comprado para vestirse el día de su boda. Después se dirigió junto con su amigo a un restaurante cercano para seguir conversando

-Por qué compraste el traje con tanta anticipación? Falta mes y medio

-Sabes bien que ando de un lugar a otro y no se si después vaya a tener tiempo de escoger con calma. Me conoces que soy previsor

-Si, pero se te pasa la mano. Te cargas mucho de trabajo y ahora cuando te cases menos tiempo tendrás para ti

-Si, lo se- sonaba resignado

-Por eso me encargaré de que tus últimos días de soltero la pases genial

-¿a si¿cómo?- levantó una ceja

-mira- le enseña 2 boletos de avión

-¿qué es eso?

-Nuestro viaje al paraíso

--AH Yura, no tengo tiempo

-No se nada, ya hice las reservaciones. Estaremos fuera 1 semana

-Pero...

-Pero nada, ya pregunté a tu secretaria y tendrás la próxima semana libre, así que nos iremos a gozar de la vida

-Hm, y tengo opción?

-Nop

-Y a dónde me llevarás?

-A Hawaii

-Oh, no, sabes bien que no me gusta el calor

-Pero habrá bellas chicas en bikini, ya verás...

En una semana ambos chicos ya estaban en un avión con rumbo a la paradisíaca isla. El camino de Rusia a Hawai era muy largo así que la pasaron entre pleitos, plática y cacahuates del avión.

Cuando aterrizaron en el aeropuerto unas lindas hawaianas los recibieron poniéndoles collares de flores en el cuello. Mientras que Kai estaba completamente fastidiado, Yuriy se divertía coqueteando con todo el mundo.

Llegaron a su hotel, desempacaron, tomaron un baño para refrescarse y ya en la noche salieron a buscar un bar donde divertirse. Sin mucho trabajo llegaron al lugar mas exclusivo, el "Aloha" y desde que entraron toda la gente se les quedaba mirando, aparte de lo guapos que eran, peor si palidez excesiva. Se notaba que nunca en su vida les había tocado un rayo de sol.

Rápidamente fueron instalados en una mesa y pidieron algo de tomar. Ambos miraban para todas partes buscando quienes serían las elegidas de los dioses para bailar con ellos esa noche. En eso estaban cuando se pronto Kai se quedó hipnotizado.

**You're beautiful (3x) It's true **

**I saw your face in a crowded place**

**And I don't know what to do**

'**cause i'll never be with you**

de entre la multitud se abría paso un ser de belleza extrema, sus ojos brillaban de forma hechizante, y su frágil figura se deslizaba con gracia a pesar de lo concurrido del lugar. Kai sintió que el tiempo se tenía perdido en su bella mirada. No escuchaba el alboroto de alrededor, solo tenía sus 5 sentidos concentrados en la bella imagen que tenía frente a el.

-¿esta bonito el camarero, verdad?- Yuriy le dio una palmada en la espalda a Kai haciéndolo reaccionar

-eh, eh, que?

-Ya te vi picarón, estas viendo a ese meserito de allá. No te culpo, esta muy bonito.- una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios

-No digas estupideces, nnni cuenta me había dado de ese mozo, yo estaba viendo a la chica de atrás

-Ah, si ya decía yo... la gorda de atrás sí que es toda una afrodita en persona

-No ella, otra, que ya se fue

-Si, si, aja, te creo Kai

-Ash, sabes bien que no soy gay

-Ok ok ya, no te enojes, fue una broma

De pronto el hermoso camarero comenzó a caminar directo a la mesa de los ruso haciendo que Kai se sonrojara y tragara saliva

-Les traigo su orden- informó muy sonriente el chico

-Gracias... Rei- dijo Yuriy leyendo la placa del chico- dale las gracias Kai, no seas grosero

-Eh, si si gracias, puedes retirarte- tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Vio como el chico se giro y se retiró

-Uhy, que se me hace que Kai ya no se quiere casar

-CALLATE ESTUPIDO BAKA! No soy Gay. pero ese chico si se ve medio jotito ¿no?

-No te expreses así de los de otra preferencia sexual

-Los defiendes por que tu eres uno de ellos

-Sabes bien que no... yo soy bisexual. Además ¿qué no estúpido y baka significan lo mismo? vaya que ese chico te transtornó

-CIERRA LA BOCA!

La noche transcurrió tranquila, peri cada vez que pedían un nuevo trago, Kai volvía a incomodarse con la presencia del chico de ojos de ámbar. Ya muy alta la noche, cuando ambos estaban muy tomados abandonaron el lugar, dejando una buena propina y siendo despedidos alegremente por el lindo camarero. Haciendo que de nuevo Kai se sonrojara con este acto...

El otro día a media mañana, despertaron los buenos amigos con una resaca de muerte, deseaban desayunar algo fresco, así que se arreglaron, salieron del hotel y fueron a rentar un auto. Kai se sentía muy mal, así que Yuriy conduciría. Llegaron a un lugar, desayunaron y decidieron lar una vuelta por la ciudad en el hermoso auto rojo convertible que habían alquilado.

El tráfico era muy molesto y se detenían por largos periodos de tiempo. En uno de esos intervalos, quedaron cerca de un jardincillo de bellas flores, pero de entre ellas sobresalía una que opacaba a todas con el simple hecho de estar ahí. Era él de nuevo, el chico del bar

"Rei"- se repitió Kai en su mente, sacudiendo de nuevo sus pensamientos- "que rayos me pasa, NO SOY GAY"- se decía a si mismo no pudiendo evitar ser cautivado de nuevo por el agraciado ser:

**my life is brilliant**

**my love is pure**

**I saw an angel**

**Of what I'm sure**

**He smiled at me on the subway**

**He was with another man**

**But i wont lose no sleep on that**

'**cause I've got a plan**

¿quién era el que iba acompañando a Rei? Era algo que a Kai no le permitía quedarse en paz. Afortunadamente esta vez Yuriy no lo había visto. Hubiera sido vergonzoso que hubiera notado como Rei le sonreía a Kai con una sonrisa transparente.

El azulado decidió olvidar el incidente y seguir viendo hacia el frente. El no era homosexual, así que no debía importarle quien acompañara al chico ¿o no?

El carro siguió al frente y llegaron a la playa. Se cambiaron de ropa y fueron a nadar. Las chicas en la arena se divertían silbándole a los rusos cada vez que estos salían de agua con sus trajes de baño pegados a su cuerpo no dejando nada, pero nada a la imaginación. Yuriy sabía que siempre causaba ese efecto, así que para esa ocasión en especial se compró un traje de baño blanco que a la hora que se le pegaba al cuerpo por el agua se le hacía semitransparente logrando así que TODO el mundo le mirara.

-No te da pena ser tan descarado?

-Y por qué, si tengo lo mio. Al que le debería de dar pena es a ti, que con ese color de pollo muerto en las piernas das risa

-Jajaja, que gracioso

Después de un rato hicieron amistad con 2 de las chicas, pero Kai ni siquiera prestaba atención a la conversación por estar pensando en Rei. Como Yuriy estaba muy entusiasmado con una de ellas decidió invitarlas a ambas al hotel para pasar un rato, a ver si así dejaba de pensar en tonterías.

Llegaron al hotel, las chicas se pusieron cómodas y tuvieron sexo toda la tarde, para ser exactos fue un tipo orgía por que ellos cambiaban de chica de cuando en cuando para no aburrirse.

Ya casi de noche, las chicas se retiraron y fue cuando Yuriy decidió interrogar a Kai

-¿qué pasó hoy contigo Kai? Tu no eres de hacer estas cosas, generalmente eres mas tranquilo

-yura, no me trajiste a eso. Dentro de poco voy a casarme y quiero disfrutar un poco de la vida

-pero hoy si que te desbocaste, le diste tan duro a las chicas que las hiciste sangrar¡mira como dejaron la sábanas!

Este comentario hizo sonrojar mucho a Kai. Era cierto, el no hacia esas cosas, pero es que cuando estaba con ellas se le venía a la mente el rostro del chino, esto le hacía enojar sobremanera y la única forma de despejar su mente era embistiendo mas rápido y mas fuerte

-¿quieres salir a beber algo?- propuso Yu

-no, me siento muy cansado, prefiero quedarnos

-ok, si que necesitas reposo amigo

al siguiente dia se levantaron temprano, pasaron el dia recorriendo lugares importantes de Hawai y ya en la noche decidieron salir de nuevo a buscar un antro.

Brincaron de un lugar a otro, tomaban y bailaban aquí y allá, pero ninguno de los bares tenía la exclusividad del Aloha. Yuriy se puso muy necio y a Kai no le quedó otra opción que aceptar entrar al lugar.

Se repitió la mecánica y los colocaron en su mesa que para mala suerte de Kai era de las que le tocaba atender a "su camarero". Con gusto hubiera cambiado su lugar, pero estaba todo abarrotado y no tenía otra opción.

En cuanto Rei los vió, corrió a atenderlos, mientras que Kai le evadía la mirada ante la gracia de Yuriy quien prefirió callar. Durante la noche Yuriy comenzó a bailar, mientras que Kai prefería quedarse sentado. El alcohol comenzó a correr y el pelirrojo había comenzado a perder la razón.

Mientras el tatuado miraba divertido la pista con todas las locuras que hacía su amigo, de nuevo su vista volvió a ser atrapada por el hechizante chico de cabello largo que había sido atrapado por una chica ebria que jugando le había arrancado el lazo de su cabello haciendo que este se soltara y brillara en todo su esplendor. De nuevo el tiempo se detuvo para Kai, ese cabello negro él lo vio soltarse como en cámara lenta.

Su caída era suave, sedosa, enigmática. Nunca había visto un cabello tan negro en su vida, en Rusia la gente tiende a ser caucásica y nunca lo llevan tan largo.

Como su cinta ya la había perdido, decidió seguir caminando por que tenía mucho que servir. Llegó a una mesa, pero al agacharse a colocar las bebidas se le vino el cabello a la cara. Con un movimiento descuidado giró el cuello y fue ciando sus miradas se cruzaron.

**Yes he caught my eye **

**As we walk on by**

**He could see from my face that i'll was**

**Fucking high**

**And i don't think that i'll see him again**

**But we share a moment that will last till the end**

**You're beautiful (3x)**

**It's true**

**There must be an angel with a smile on his face**

**When he thought up that i should be with you**

**But it's time to face the truth**

**I will never be with you**

ese instante mágico hizo que los 2 se sonrojaran a mas no poder haciendo que uno y otro se evadiera con la vista.

-Adios Kai- yura golpeó la mesa haciendo sobresaltar al bicolor

-¿quee?- no entendió nada

-que adios, ya me voy

-ah si, déjame pagamos la cuenta y nos vamos

-no, solo yo me voy. ¿ves al matrimonio de allá?. – señaló a una pareja que estaba parada cerca de la puerta

-si- de nuevo no comprendía nada

-pueees, vamos a pasarla muy bien. Así que ahí te me quedas, bailas mucho, te divierte, y nos vemos mañana. Y eso a ver

-pe... pero

ya no le dejó decir nada, el pelirrojo salió del lugar con la pareja y dejó a un muy confundido Kai. Este seguía teniendo ganas de tomar, así que cuando Rei se le acercó para ofrecerle algo mas, tratando de no sonrojarse, le pidió una botella entera, no quería tener que estarle encargando de copa en copa para no verle la cara.

Pasó un rato, y a Kai ya le estaba dando pena estar solo en la mesa, así que con dificultad se levantó y con su botella se fue a la barra. Otro rato pasó y el lugar comenzaba a quedarse vacío pero el parecía no notarlo.

-Te dejó tu amigo

-Hmm?- Kai alzó pesadamente la mirada solo para toparse con el bello chico con una linda sonrisa- ¿qué decías?

-Que si te dejó tu amigo?

-Si, el muy mal-maldito se fue a coger con una pareja- ya no controlaba lo que decía, estaba muy tomado

-De donde eres?

-De Rusia, Moscú, y tu? Tu no eres Hawaiano ¿verdad?- sus ojos se le cerraban

-Jajaja claro que no, yo soy de China. ¿cómo te llamas?

-Kai Hiwatari, y tu? Solo se que te llamas Rei

-¿cómo recuerdas mi nombre!- se mostró sorprendido

-lo dice tu placa

-Ah si, que bobo soy- con cierta tristeza

-¡neko! Atiende de este lado- dijo una tercera voz

-ahora regreso

dijo alegremente el joven y se dispuso a hacer su trabajo. No sin antes ser observado en cada movimiento por el Ruso de la barra

-ya regresé

-¿neko? Significa gato ¿no?- su voz era vacilante por lo ebrio

-si

-Mmmmm, si, si te queda, eres muy bonito, si pareces gatito...hip... gatito de angora...hip...si eso eres...koneko de angora JAJAJAJA

-Mmm gracias- se sonrojó el chino y bajó su mirada- ¿y por qué viniste a Hawai?- tratando de cambiar el tema

-Mi amigo me trajo a liberarme de mi jodida vida

-¿por qué dices eso?

-Hip... por que me voy a casar

-Aaah- no pudo ocultar si tristeza- pero eso es bueno, deberías estar...feliz

-Pueees si, pero es que yo no la amo

-¿entonces por que te vas a casar con ella?

-Por negocios...hip...necesito una imagen

-PERO TU FELICIDAD ESTA DEPORMEDIO

-Eso no importa, ya estoy jodido- apoyó su cabeza en la barra y cerró los ojos- jodido, jodido, jo...di...- ya no terminó la frase, se quedó dormido

0000>>>>

los rayos de luz golpearon su cara. Un terrible mareo acompañado de un dolor de cabeza se hizo presente. Con pesadez abrió los ojos. Los sentía secos, como pegados y un ardor en el cuerpo como cuando se tiene gripe.

Se sintió raro, miró hacia el techo y lo vio algo raro, miró la colcha que le cubría, era muuy rara, y las paredes también eran extrañas. ¿DÓNDE ESTABA, se sentó sobresaltado en la cama y fue entonces cuando su nariz percibió un delicioso aroma. Con dolor se levantó y caminó hacia lo que el suponía era la cocina y cuando se asomó vio algo que nunca pensó

-¿cómo amaneciste Kai, dormiste bien?

-¿Rei?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

y bien ¿que les pareció este primer capitulo?. si les gusto, dejen review, y si no, tambien. espero sus comentarios

los quiere PPBKAI


	2. Crepúsculo

**TITULO: KONNICHIWA HAWAII**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: YA LO CONOCEN, EL TAL TAKAO AOKI ES EL DUEÑO DE ESTA HISTORIA Y GRACIA A ELLA HA DE ESTAR BASTANTE RICO, PERO LE MANDO UN MENSAJE: "TAKAO, SI REALMENTE SUPIERAS HACER BIEN LAS COSAS HABRIAS PUESTOA KAI COMO CAMPEON DEL MUNDO, YURA SALDRÍA TODO EL TIEMPO DESDE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA HASTA LA TERCERA Y LA SERIE TANDRIA TANTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL QUE HABRIA UNA CATEGORÍA 14X". BIEN, UNAVEZ QUE DESQUITE MI FRUSTACIÓN, LOS DEJO CON MI NUEVO FIC:**

**LES PIDO DE FAVOR QUE LEAN LA LETRA DE LAS CANCIONES INCLUIDAS ENTRE LOS PÁRRAFOS, POR QUE EN ELLAS SE ENCUENTRAN PARTES CLAVES PARA EL FIC.**

REVIEW

Se sintió raro, miró hacia el techo y lo vio algo raro, miró la colcha que le cubría, era muuy rara, y las paredes también eran extrañas. ¿DÓNDE ESTABA, se sentó sobresaltado en la cama y fue entonces cuando su nariz percibió un delicioso aroma. Con dolor se levantó y caminó hacia lo que el suponía era la cocina y cuando se asomó vio algo que nunca pensó

¿cómo amaneciste Kai, dormiste bien?

¿Rei?

♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀

**CAPITULO 2: CREPÚSCULO**

-El mismo que viste anoche- contestó alegremente el asiático

-Pero...cómo?- no entendía nada

-¿qué es lo que recuerdas?

-Pues... que me fui hacia la barra, creo que platicamos un poco y después- se rasca la cabeza como si ahí estuvieran las respuestas- nada, ya no recuerdo nada desde ahí

-Después de ese te quedaste dormido en la barra. Como ya íbamos a cerrar, los de seguridad te iban a sacar, pero no podía dejarte así , en la calle . así que como tu amigo se llevó tu auto y no traías nada que indicara en qué hotel te quedabas, pues te traje aquí

-Justo Kai iba a hacer otra pregunta cuando una tercera voz llamó su atención

-Hola chicos, buen día. ¿cómo amaneciste?

-Emm, bien- el ruso se quedó sorprendido al reconocer a su nuevo interlocutor ya que era el mismo chico que vio hace unos días con el neko

-Ah! Que falta de cortesía, no los he presentado- añadió Rei- Kai te presento a Lee, mi primo, el me ayudó a traerte. Lee te presento a Kai. Déjame decirte que sabe un poquito de japonés

-¿en serio¿dónde lo aprendiste?

-Em, en mi trabajo, tengo que viajar mucho- por poco y no entiende la pregunta. El pobre de Kai se había quedado reprendiéndose a si mismo por sentirse aliviado al saber que ese chico era el primo de Rei

Desayunaron y platicaron amenamente, bueno mas bien los que platicaron fueron Rei y Lee por que Kai casi no hablaba, y no lo necesitaba, por que ellos al platicar contestaron varias de sus dudas

Kai se enteró de que ambos chicos habían nacido en china, pero vivieron gran parte de su vida en Japón, por eso es que ellos dominaban mejor ese idioma.

Cuando Kai terminó sus alimentos, solo se quedó mirando a los chicos que le contaban sus anécdotas de cuando, por necesidad, llegaron a trabajar en Hawai. El ruso no pudo evitar ser de nuevo hechizado por los bellos ojos de ámbar que eran iluminados por el sol que se colaba por la ventana. Ese suave tono endulzaba sus facciones haciéndolo parecer un durazno. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba solo en la mesa conversando con Rei. Nunca se dio cuenta de en qué momento el primo de este se retiró. De nuevo se presentó un momento mágico como el que vivieron en la entrada del subterráneo. Se quedaron callados, únicamente mirándose el uno al otro, recorriéndose con la vista cada una de sus facciones, repasando su comisuras, la estrecha barbilla, sus pequeñas narices hasta encontrarse directo a los ojos.

Por espacio de 4 o 5 minutos se quedaron así, quietos. Kai admiraba la infinita tonalidad de matices ambarinos, marrones y amarillos que encerraban las orbes del bello gatito. Mientras que Rei, sentía como su sangre corría con la misma intensidad con la que la mirada carmesina le examinaba, profunda, mas profunda de lo que nunca llegó a pensar.

Cada uno llegó hasta el alma del otro, la piel de sus mejillas se tiñó de rosa, ambos sentían un cosquilleo en su piel, que no deseaban dejar de sentir. Sus respiraciones también se entrecortaron y con un movimiento tímido Rei alcanzó la mano de Kai que descansaba sobre la mesa. Este pegó un pequeño brinco con el contacto, peri giró su mano para estrechar la otra. Su mirada carmesina se ennobleció y con el dedo pulgar le brindó una suave y dulce caricia a la delicada y fina mano que con ahínco las recibía.

-Estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer Kai?- Rei rompió el silencio sin soltar el agarre

-A qué te refieres?- inquirió Kai

-A tu matrimonio, de verdad seguirás adelante?- Kai soltó rápidamente su mano

-Si, es lo que debo hacer- de nuevo su mirada se endureció

-Pero, TU NO LA AMAS- dijo el neko con desesperación

-Como rayos sabes eso, tu ni sabes nada- objeró el tatuado

-Tu mismo lo dijiste anoche, en la barra

-Estaba ebrio

-Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad

-CALLATE, TU NO SABES NADA- se levantó de la mesa- MAÑANA MISMO REGRESARE A RUSIA A CASARME CON LA MUJER QUE AMO- le da la espalda- gracias por dejarme en tu casa, pero debo marcharme

-NO KAI- el aludido se giró sorprendido ante la determinación del dulce asiático- no puedes -volver y casarte así como así, tu mismo sabes que no la amas- rodeó la mesa y se paró frente al ruso- y yo lo se por la forma en que me miraste, la forma en la que te miré. Kai, nunca había sentido una mirada tan cerca de mi corazón como tu lo hiciste ahora, y yo hice lo miso contigo. MIRAME KAI- le toma la barbilla- mírame a los ojos y atrévete a decir que no me quieres. Lo nuestro fue amor a primera vista y TU lo sabes. MIRAME KAI, MIRAME- el ruso se negaba a enfocarlo

En vista de la negativa, con felina velocidad, rodeó con sus brazos el alto cuello de Kai y sin permiso alguno acercó sus labios hasta los del tatuado y los comenzó a besar. Primero el mayor no correspondió, pero al sentir el calor de los delgados labios que ya antes había examinado con detenimiento lo hizo reaccionar y muy, muy ligeramente comenzó a corresponder el beso, tenue, nada arrebatado, solo un suave Intercambio de caricias que estaba excitando a ambos. Kai cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, pero el darse cuanta de lo que estaba haciendo, tomó a Rei de los hombros y lo empujó de una forma tan brusca que lo lanzó al suelo.

-LARGATE DEMONIO, NO TE NE ACERQUES- y sin mas se retiró rumbo a su hotel.

**All the things he said (2x)**

**Running through my head**

**All the things he said (2x)**

**Running through my head**

**This is not enough**

Kai llegó a su hotel con la mirada Baja. Entró como un zombi al lugar y comenzó a empacar sus cosas. Su cuerpo temblaba y no coordinaba bien sus acciones, el doblar de sus ropas era torpe y no dejaba de pensar en que el dejarse por el demonio con cara de ángel había sido una gran estupidez.

De pronto detuvo su ajetreado empaque y posó sus dedos índice y medio sobre sus labios aun cosquilleantes por el contacto son el beso de Rei. Sin darse cuanta comenzó a acariciar primero su labio inferior, después el superior. Cerró sus ojos y con sensualidad sacó su lengua para juguetear con sus dedos. Era como si tratara de atrapar esa caricia que el minino le brindó, en lo mas profundo de su ser. En su mente se dibujaba el rostro del chico apiñonado que le miraba sonriente, como lo miró esa mañana.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se regañó mentalmente de nuevo. En eso estaba cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Se giró y miró al pelirrojo que iba llegando.

-Empaca rápido, tomaremos el próximo vuelo de regreso a Rusia

-Si, hola Yuriy ¿cómo amaneciste?. Cuando menos saluda ¿no?- el pelirrojo estaba desconcertado

-No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces. Empaca y vámonos- ordenó el tatuado

-Oye, cálmate, qué es lo que pasó, todavía nos quedan 2 días mas aquí

-Tu si quieres quédate. Yo me largo

-Espérate Kai¿qué fue lo que pasó? Me preocupas. Voy a empacar y nos iremos, pero quiero que me expliques qué fue lo que te pasó ¿esta bien?

-Esta bien, pero vámonos

Yuriy comenzó a guardar rápidamente todas sus cosas mientras que Kai llamaba por teléfono a la aerolínea para reservar 2 lugares. El ojiazul miraba con atención todos los movimientos de su compañero. Le intrigaba saber qué era lo que le había pasado.

-Tenemos suerte. Hay un vuelo que sale en 4 horas. Apenas si tenemos tiempo por que por ser vuelo internacional debemos estar con 3 horas de anticipación.

Yuriy ya conocía a su amigo, así que decidió no seguir preguntando, ya habría otra oportunidad. Bajaron a la recepción, entregaron la habitación y se dirigieron al aeropuerto donde pasaron las revisiones en silencio. Llegaron al avión, ocuparon sus asientos y despegaron. Ya llevaban un par de horas en el aire y Kai miraba por la ventanilla. La vista le provocaba nostalgia por que se veía el mar abierto de color azul, como su cabello, y con el se fundía el dorado del sol que le recordaba los ojos ambarinos del chico que había dejado atrás. Nunca se había detenido a observar un crepúsculo, y ese día no fue el mejor. Estaba muy sensible y ver esa mezcla de colores tan significativos hizo que sus ojos se mojaran ligeramente. El cielo también era azul, pero con las nubes se veía de 2 tonalidades, una grisasea y la otra mas intensa, y mientras mas se ocultaba el sol, un velo negro como aquel cabello descendía mezclándose con el azul del cielo, que a veces se teñía de rojo como sus ojos haciendo una mezcla que parece imposible de lograr.

Aka, kiro, daidai, gonju ajisai (rojo, amarillo, naranja, azul marino)

**I'm in serios shit, I feel totally lost**

**If i'm asking for help it's only because**

**Being with you has opened my eyes**

**Could i ever believe such a perfect surprice?**

**I keep asking my self, wondering how**

**I keep closing my eyes but i can't block you out**

**Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me**

**Nobody else so we can be free**

-Kai debemos hablar- dijo el pelirrojo a un lado de el

-Mm?- despertando de su ensoñación

-Es por Rei ¿verdad?

-Si.- respondió melancólico

-¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-Aah (un ligero suspiro) esa noche, cuando te fuiste con esa pareja, yo me quedé solo y ... pedí una botella

-¿una botella para ti solo! Eso es mucho Kai

-si, lo se. Pero ya no quería que Rei estuviera dando vueltas a la mesa. En fin, me empecé asentir patético, tomé la botella y me fui a la barra, pero ya estaba muy tomado. Ahí comencé a hacer conversación con Rei, pero no recuerdo lo que dije, estaba muy ebrio. De ahí ya no recuerdo nada mas. En la mañana desperté en su casa y me contó que como no sabía donde me hospedaba, me llevó a su casa con ayuda de su primo. Desayunamos y ellos me contaron de su vida. Sin darme cuenta, ya me había quedado solo en la mesa con el. No me preguntes como fue pero...

-pero qué Kai¿se besaron?

-...si Yu, nos besamos. El dice que cuando estaba en la barra le dije que yo no me quería casar. Trató de convencerme de quedarme con el

-¿y por qué no lo hiciste Kai?

-¿qué por que! Date cuenta Yu, yo ya me voy a casar. No se que me pasó peor no lo quiero, no estoy enamorado de el, NO SOY GAY. . -al gritar esta última frase toda la gente volteó a mirarlos

-sssshhh! Baja la voz ¿quieres? Yo no se, pero te voy a decir lo que veo: lo que yo vi en el bar la primera vez que fuimos fue algo inesperado para mi. Nunca te había visto mira alguien de esa manera. Ni a Ive que "dices" que tanto quieres, la miras de esa forma.- le pone una mano en el hombro- Kai, tu eres mi amigo y te apoyaré en lo que decidas. Pero también, como amigo tuyo que soy, tengo que decirte que ningún negocio vale tanto como para dejar tu propia felicidad. Te lo digo por experiencia, cuando al fin acepté que era bisexual tuve muchos problemas, yo lo sabes bien, pero no podía vivir fingiendo ser algo que no soy.

-No, es que yo si se bien lo que soy. Esto fue simplemente un...un... no se como definirlo pero estoy seguro de que amo a Ive y por eso me voy a casar con ella

-Piénsalo Kai, no es cualquier cosa. Pero ten presente que yo te apoyaré en todo ¿entendido?

-Si. Gracias, amigo

Cuando llegaron a Rusia, Kai fue directo a visitar a su novia que se encontraba sola en su casa. Esta al verlo llegar lo recibió alegremente, lo abrazó, le preguntó cómo había estado su viaje y Kai trataba de contestarle lo mas alegre que podía

Se sentía muy confundido todavía, peor estaba dispuesto a probarse a si mismo que era hombre, así que sin miramientos le propuso a Ive hacer el amor. Esta se sorprendió mucho por la reacción de su prometido, al no solía actuar así, pero prefirió complacerlo, lo tomó de su mano y lo levó a su habitación.

Ya en el lugar, Kai la besaba con desesperación, con sus manos recorría el fino talle de la chica y comenzó a desabrochar su ropa. Ive seguía sin comprender el por que de la prisa de Kai, pero era tan bueno con sus caricias que se estaba comenzando a excitar.

Ya pronto estuvieron sin ropa tendidos en al colchón. Kai se acomodó entre las piernas de la chica y la comenzó a penetrar, pero su miembro casi no estaba erecto. Kai esperaba que con el contacto con la humedad de la chica, iba a reaccionar, peor esto no pasó, embestía y embestía pero nada ocurría. Se sintió muy mal por que no era justo lo que le estaba haciendo, así que salió de ella y se puso de pie.

-Discúlpame Ive ,no puedo

-¿qué es lo que te pasa amor¿qué tienes?- se veía preocupada

-no, no es nada. Estoy cansado por el viaje, es todo. Discúlpame, pero debo irme

-mi amor...

Kai ya no quiso saber nada, se vistió y se retiró rumbo a su lujoso departamento donde iba cuando deseaba estar solo. Llegó y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón, hechó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos para pensar un rato.

**And i'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed**

**They say it's my fault but i want him so much**

**Wanna fly his way where the sun and rain**

**Come in over my face, wash away the shame**

**When they stop and stare- don't worry me**

'**cause i'm feeling for him what he's feeling for me**

**i can try to pretend, i can try to forget**

**but its driving me mad, going out of my head**

después se fue a su recámara, abrió el closet y buscó entre algunas cajas. De ahí sacó un pequeño cofre de oro y regresó a su colchón.

Antes de abrir el broche dio un largo suspiro. Finalmente se armó de valor y abrió al seguro. Posó sus manos en la pequeña tapa y al abrirla sus ojos se humedecieron. Tomó una foto algo arrugada, en ella se veía una pareja joven, sonriente y en medio de ellos un hermoso bebé de unos 2 años que miraba con atención a la cámara.

**Mother looking at me**

**Tell me what do you see?**

**Yes, i've lost my mind**

**Daddy looking at me**

**Will i ever be free?**

**Have i crossed the line?**

Kai se recostó en el colchón estrechando la foto contra su pecho, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran a borbotones de sus ojos.

KAI'S POV

¿por qué me abandonaron? Yo aun era un bebé, aun ahora los necesito. Papá, qué me aconsejarías, se que tu me entenderías. Mamá, añoro tu risa, tus abrazos,casi no recuerdo aquellas noches en las que me contabas un cuanto antes de ir a dormir.

Me siento tan mal, toda mi vida he estado seguro de lo que soy y ahora, ahora ya no se nada, mi cabeza da vueltas tratando de encontrar la verdad pero solo me topo con pared al regresar al mismo punto.

¿qué me dirían ustedes¿qué me aconsejarían? No lo se, pero todo es tan confuso. Amo a Ive desde hace varios años.¿qué hombre no estaría enamorado de una mujer como ella? Es tan amable, comprensiva, dulce...casi tanto como Rei.

Aaahg ahí vas de nuevo Hiwatari, sácate a ese chico de la cabeza, tu amas a Ive

**PPBKAI CONTINUARÁ...**

♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀

bueno, aquí llegamos a un punto crítico en la vida de un hombre que no sabe que es lo que le sucede:

por un lado ha tenido la dicha de conocer a una mujer excepcional, y por el otro tiene a un chico maravilloso que es lo mismo que Ive pero...en masculino.

Yo se que muchas de ustedes han de estar pensando "aah pues me quedo con el neko y ya" pero no es tan fácil. Pónganse en su lugar por un segundo, esta de por medio los negocios (que queramos o no son importantes), el que dirán y encima de todo esto, la seguridad en uno mismo que queda por los suelos por que al no saber en realidad quien eres te crea conflictos emocionales muy fuertes.

Muchas personas por todos estos problemas, deciden ya sea ocultar sus preferencias y casarse, o llevar una doble vida en la cual, al otro lado de la pared, encentran lo que siempre han soñado, pero no pueden hacerlo público por que perderían TODO y le harían injusta la vida a la persona que aman

Yo se que siempre debemos de pensar en nuestra felicidad, pero hay factores que no siempre nos permiten hacer lo que nosotros deseamos por que primero debemos pensar en los demás y en nuestro futuro o ¿ustedes qué opinan?

Dejen sus reviews que son de suma importancia para mi, los leo con mucho amor y si tiene comentarios o sugerencias, los tomo muy en cuenta para mejorar.

Quiero agradecer especialmente n este capitulo a:

**DANI HIWATARI**

**HIO IVANOV**

**NADRYL**

**SHINGRYU INAZUMA**

**NEKOT**

**O RHIN SAN**

**LIFE IS ADREAM**

y un agradecimiento especial a los nuevos en mis fics:

**RAI HINO**

**SATANIC SASAMY**

**PHOENIX MILK**

**BIRTHY**

**KANAKO MC GREGOR**

Por haberse tomado la molestia de dejarme un rev...GRACIAS NIÑAS, LAS AMO

Nos estaremos viendo muy pronto con el final de este fic...BYE


	3. dejemos el pasado atras

**TITULO: KONNICHIWA HAWAII**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: YA LO CONOCEN, EL TAL TAKAO AOKI ES EL DUEÑO DE ESTA HISTORIA Y GRACIA A ELLA HA DE ESTAR BASTANTE RICO, PERO LE MANDO UN MENSAJE: "TAKAO, SI REALMENTE SUPIERAS HACER BIEN LAS COSAS HABRIAS PUESTOA KAI COMO CAMPEON DEL MUNDO, YURA SALDRÍA TODO EL TIEMPO DESDE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA HASTA LA TERCERA Y LA SERIE TANDRIA TANTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL QUE HABRIA UNA CATEGORÍA 14X". BIEN, UNAVEZ QUE DESQUITE MI FRUSTACIÓN, LOS DEJO CON MI NUEVO FIC:**

**LES PIDO DE FAVOR QUE LEAN LA LETRA DE LAS CANCIONES INCLUIDAS ENTRE LOS PÁRRAFOS, POR QUE EN ELLAS SE ENCUENTRAN PARTES CLAVES PARA EL FIC.**

REVIEW

KAI'S POV

¿por qué me abandonaron? Yo aun era un bebé, aun ahora los necesito. Papá, qué me aconsejarías, se que tu me entenderías. Mamá, añoro tu risa, tus abrazos,casi no recuerdo aquellas noches en las que me contabas un cuanto antes de ir a dormir.

Me siento tan mal, toda mi vida he estado seguro de lo que soy y ahora, ahora ya no se nada, mi cabeza da vueltas tratando de encontrar la verdad pero solo me topo con pared al regresar al mismo punto.

¿qué me dirían ustedes¿qué me aconsejarían? No lo se, pero todo es tan confuso. Amo a Ive desde hace varios años.¿qué hombre no estaría enamorado de una mujer como ella? Es tan amable, comprensiva, dulce...casi tanto como Rei.

Aaahg ahí vas de nuevo Hiwatari, sácate a ese chico de la cabeza, tu amas a Ive

♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀

**CAPITULO 3: DEJEMOS EL PASADO ATRÁS**

Mes y medio ha pasado desde el viaje a Hawai y Kai ha decidido dejar todo en el pasado, se ha vuelto a enamorar de Ive y ahora piensa con felicidad en su boda. Yuriy al verlo tan feliz, no ha vuelto a tocar el tema del koneko, para qué remover tierra del pasado si ahora se ve feliz.

A 3 días de la boda, Ive y Kai andan juntos viendo los últimos detalles de la ceremonia y de la fiesta. Ive es una mujer muy inteligente y ha sabido encontrarle en modo al heredero de BioVolt, de hecho es la única persona que lo hace reír, siempre es tan comprensiva que le ha enseñado a Kai a relajarse y a tomar el trabajo como lo que es: una parte muy importante de su vida, pero no el motivo de ella.

Ese día en la noche, Kai regresa muy cansado a su departamento, prepara su tina de baño con burbujas con aroma a jazmín y se sirve una copa del mejor cognac. Libera su cuerpo de la pesada ropa y se sumerge con sutileza entre las traviesas burbujas que acarician su cuerpo en cada rincón.

Relaja su cuerpo y saborea en pequeños sorbos el vino depositado en la fina copa. Toma el control de la televisión y la enciende, le deja un momento al ballet, se aburre y le cambia al canal de finanzas, ya esta harto de ellas así que pasa al siguiente.

En la pantalla se ven las iniciales de CNN, un reportero de voz angustiada son mal aspecto y gente corriendo por todas partes:

Como podrán ustedes ver, todo esta destruido, la ciudad es un caos. Hay gente muerta por todas partes y el olor a sangre es asfixiante. Derek, los lugares mas importantes se han venido abajo. Los expertos afirman que el volcán no hará erupción, solo fue un fuerte acomodamiento de placas tectónicas, pero su intensidad fue registrada en 8.5 en la escala de Richter. El subterráneo, el hotel Hilton y el famosísimo bar Aloha están completamente destruidos, no hay sobrevivientes, hay gente que afirma que Hawai desapareció , ya nunca se volverá a recuperar. Este es el reporte.

La noticia le había caído a Kai como bomba, todos los lugares en los que el había estado estaban destruidos. "no hay sobrevivientes" esa frase daba vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza, "REI" pensó alertado y sacudió su cabeza regañándose a si mismo, pero no lo podía evitar, estaba preocupado por el oriental. De un trago terminó el contenido de su copa, salió de la tina y se fue a su recámara.

Ya recostado, daba vueltas de un lado al otro, no podía dormir y un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo al pensar que Rei pudiera estar muerto. Algo en su interior le decía que el minino estaba bien, pero el debía verlo con sus propios ojos.

Ya era la 1:30 de la mañana y decidió levantarse, vestirse, tomar sus papeles y salir con rumbo al aeropuerto. Para su buena suerte había un vuelo para EU que salía a las 4:00 de la mañana por que los aeropuertos de Hawai estaban cerrados.

Al dar la hora indicada abordó el avión, las horas le parecían eternas, pero finalmente aterrizó en tierra yanqui. Kai se movilizó inmediatamente para encontrar a la persona que le pudiera ayudar. Todo el mundo le decía que era imposible llegar a Hawai, solo los aviones del ejercito tenían permiso para llegar al lugar, para entonces ya eran las 6:00 de la tarde.

0000>>>>

mientras tanto en Rusia, Ive y IRRI llevaban ya varias horas preocupados buscando a Kai. Lo habían tratado de localizar en su casa, en el celular, en su mansión y nadie sabía nada de el. Se encontraban en su oficina ya agotados de buscarle por todos lados, entonces Yuriy descuidadamente encendió el televisor y vio en las noticias lo que sucedía en Hawai. En ese momento Yu salió de la oficina del bicolor y le ordenó a la secretaria

-Investigue si el señor Hiwatari compró un boleto para Hawaii

-¿Hawai?- cuestionó la desesperada prometida- ¿qué haría Kai en Hawaii'

-solo llámalo corazonada

-si señor Ivanov- intervino la secretaria- el señor Hiwatari compró un boleto de avión para Estados Unidos

-si, es obvio, Hawai es colonia americana- dijo Yuriy

-iré para allá, resérveme un boleto para América en el próximo vuelo

-pero Ive, tal vez...

-TAL VEZ NADA, Yuriy, comprende que estoy muy preocupada por Kai. Tengo que ir a ver si se encuentra bien

-Esta bien Ive. Entonces reserve 2 boletos. Iré contigo

0000>>>>

después de que Kai dio un muy generoso donativo al gobernador Hawaiano , se le permitió abordar uno de los aviones cargueros con rumbo a la isla.

El trayecto fue en realidad muy corto, pero en cuento descendió al carguero se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Todo estaba destruido, el panorama era desolador y un fétido aroma a podrido era recurrente en el lugar, el cielo era grisáceo por las constantes exposiciones de algunas tuberías de gas que habían quedado sensibles por el terremoto.

¿por dónde empezar¿a quién acudir? Kai estaba parado en medio de ese destrozo y no tenía idea de a donde acudir. Por un segundo su mente se iluminó y comenzó a preguntar por los albergues y con desesperación buscaba encontrar de entre aquella desolación, ese par de soles que le iluminaran su vida.

Así anduvo de uno a otro, nadie le sabía dar razón de algún "Rei". Ya era muy noche y el ruso, con una facha jamás imaginada en el, continuaba deambulando por las calles, sin rumbo fijo. Solo rogándole a todos los santos que mantuvieran vivo a ese chico.

¿el¿rogándole a un dios? Esa no era una actitud común en el ruso. Con desgano se sentó en una piedra para reflexionar el porqué estaba ahí. Hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta de que al otro día en la mañana se iba a casar y había dejado todo por ir a buscar al chico.

0000>>>>

muy entrada la noche en EU

-Disculpe, busco a Kai Hiwatari- preguntaba en una oficina de gobierno la bien educada Ive

-Eh, si si, aquí esta. El señor Hiwatari se encuentra en Hawai

-¿pero cómo llegó ahí si esta la isla cerrada?

-El Sr. Hiwatari hizo un importante donativo al gobierno de Hawai y le fue permitido el acceso a esta

-Pero ¿qué vendría a hacer Kai en Hawai que fuera tan importante para que viniera asi?- se cuestionaba la hermosa Ive que para esas horas ya estaba toda despeinada y preocupada pro su prometido.

YURIY'S POV

Bien Kai, ya te encontramos. No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto por el chico ese. Me da mucho gusto que te hayas aceptado por fin. Pero te tardaste mucho, ya mañana te casas y no es justo lo que le estas haciendo a Ive.

0000>>>>

se incorporó y siguió caminando por la calle, a punto de perder la esperanza de encontrar a Rei en buen estado, por que mientras mas caminaba, mas cadáveres tirados encontraba. El apenas si los quería ver, tenía miedo que uno de ellos fuera su adorado Rei.

De pronto a lo lejos, logró ver una cúpula derribada, aún conservaba una cruz en la punta y decidió acercarse. A pesar de que gran parte estaba derrumbada, todavía se apreciaba que en su tiempo fue hermosa. La estaba observando cuando encontró una pequeña entrada. Con algo de temor se fue adentrando, necesitaba, por primera vez en su vida, rezar por el bienestar de alguien.

Sus pasos eran titubeantes por la inestabilidad del piso, conforme se fue abriendo paso entre las ruinas fue llegando al atrio central. Los santos de este estaban muy dañados, pero aun conservaban algo de forma.

Un suave sonido llamó su atención, era la voz de alguien que estaba en ese mismo lugar, el parecer estaba llorando. Con la vista comenzó a buscar a su alrededor, buscando a algún herido para ayudarlo, y en vez de eso se encontró con lo que su alma estaba rogando

-¡REI!- corrió hacia el frágil cuerpo que se encontraba hincado muy cerca del atrio- gracias dios, GRACIAS- abrazó con desesperación a su chico quien solo sonreía suavemente- ¿estas bien Rei¿no estas lastimado? Déjame verte un instante

tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos para verlo a los ojos. Este rodeó con sus brazos al ruso para sollozar en su hombro

-Lee murió, por tratar de salvarme el no logró salir de la casa...- su voz se quebraba con su llanto

-Sshh, sshh, calma gatito, yo estoy contigo, vine por ti- le abrazaba fuerte pero con ternura infinita

-¿en serio Kai¿regresaste por mi'- no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-si Rei, me di cuenta de que te necesito a mi lado para ser feliz

-Kai, pero yo...

-Ssh, no hables, ya tendremos mucho tiempo para eso

Con cariño, con ternura, Kai posó sus labios sobre los del neko dándole una dulce y suave caricia que fue igualmente correspondida. En ese momento Kai se dio cuenta de la realidad: nunca en toda su vida, había sentido con ninguna mujer lo que el beso de ese niño le había hecho sentir.

Ese beso, se convirtió en un vínculo de amor mas grande que cualquier otro, con ese simple acto se estaban demostrando sus auténticos sentimientos del uno al otro.

**When moonlight crawls along the street**

**Chasing away the summer heat**

**Footsteps uotside somewhere below**

**The world revolves I let it go**

**We buid our church adove this street**

**We practice love between these sheets**

**The candy sweetness scent of you**

**It bathes my skin I'm stained by you**

**And all I have to do is hold you**

**There's a racing in my heart**

**Iam barely touching you**

Salieron de la iglesia y se dirigieron a la estación donde se encontraban los aviones cargueros. Los oficiales de la base reconocieron inmediatamente a Kai (a pesar de sus fachas) y le dijeron que habían llegado justo a tiempo por que en 20 minutos salía un avión que transportaba heridos.

-Kai- Rei se mostraba muy sorprendido- ¿cómo es que los oficiales te conocen y te hacen carabanas a tu paso?

-Mmm, ya te contaré, mi vida es "un poquito" complicada

Tomaron el avión y en cuanto despegaron, Rei se quedó dormido en los brazos de Kai, ese había sido un día muy lago para el.

Aterrizaron en EU, tomaron un taxi que los condujo a un prestigiado hotel en el cual Kai había hecho una reservación desde que salió de Rusia. Esperaban a que llegara el ascensor y en cuanto abrió Kai se quedó congelado

-Kai, mi amor¿dónde había estado?- Ive se le abrazaba, se notaba lo preocupada que se sentía- estas bien?

-Si Ive, estoy bien

Un juego de miradas ocurrió en un instante, Kai miró a Rei con pena, luego a Yu con sorpresa. Rei miró a Kai con dolor, Yuriy a Rei con angustia e Ive... ella cerraba los ojos con tranquilidad al poder abrazar a su prometido.

-Yu, podrías acompañar a Rei a esta habitación- le entrega una tarjeta – debo hablar con Ive

-No Kai, no te preocupes, yo ya me voy- dijo muy desanimado y triste el pequeño neko

-Espera Rei- Yuriy lo jaló de la mano- por favor, acompáñame

La mirada del pelirrojo fue tan convincente que Rei aceptó. Kai e Ive se dirigieron al Bar del hotel. El ruso iba muy nervioso, se sentía mal con lo que le iba a decir a su ex prometida

-Ive, hay algo que debo decirte... no habrá boda mañana

-Claro que no habrá boda amor, te ves terrible y cansado. Aplazaremos la ceremonia 2 semanas mas, no hay problema

-No, me refiero a que no nos casaremos

-¿qué es lo que dices Kai?- los ojos de Ive se humedecieron

-mira Ive, esto es muy difícil para mi

-es otra chica ¿verdad?

-No, no es otra chica- Kai terminó de un trago su bebida, necesitaba darse valor

-¿entonces?

-Tu eres hermosa, inteligente y yo te quiero

-DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES Y VE AL GRANO!- toda la gente volteó a ver a la pareja mirando con cierto aire de condena a Kai

--Ive, todo esto se me salió de control. Creeme yo te quiero...

¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES DECIRME?

-Me di cuenta de que yo...yo...

-TU QUE!

-Soy gay- desvió su vista hacia el suelo

-Kai- estaba totalmente consternada, pero un poco mas calmada- pero ¿cómo¿cómo es que apenas te diste cuenta?

-Fue muy difícil para mi aceptarlo. Yo estaba seguro de que quería casarme contigo

-Y luego

-Y luego, un buen amigo me trajo a Hawai, solo para encontrarme a mi mismo

-¿y es ese chico al que amas? El que venía contigo

-si, se llama Rei

-Kai, ante eso no puedo hacer nada. Admiro tu valentía de aceptarte tal y como eres. Que bueno que fue antes de casarnos. Te amo Kai, eso no lo voy a cambiar, pero ten en cuanta que en mi siempre tendrás una amiga- terminó su copa y se retiró, se notaba que estaba destrozada por dentro, pero tanto amaba a Kai que prefirió terminar con todo rápido

El ruso se quedó un rato mas en el lugar. Se sentía muy mal por que le había hecho a Ive, ella era una mujer formidable, peor no podía dejar su felicidad a un lado.

Salió del bar y se dirigió a su habitación. Ahí se encontraban Rei y Yuriy platicando sentados al borde de la cama. El neko tenía sus ojos hinchados, se notaba que había estado llorando, mientras que el pelirrojo trataba de calmarlo. En cuanto escucharon la puerta, los 2 miraron a Kai como esperando algo.

-Yura, necesito hablar con Rei

-Si, entiendo. Nos vemos luego bonito- y se retiró

-Rei, yo

-No te preocupes Kai, te agradezco que me hayas salvado. Pero comprendo perfectamente bien que tienes una vida que seguir. Yo estaré bien...

-No Rei, no quiero que te vayas- le toma por los hombros

-Gracias Kai, mañana ya veré...

-¿qué no lo entiendes Rei?- lo zarandea un poco- quiero que te quedes conmigo, para siempre

-¿para siempre?- Rei miraba a Kai con una luz de esperanza en sus ojos

-si Rei, para siempre. Yo ya termine con Ive

-¿y cómo lo tomo?

-No te lo voy a negar, me siento terrible. En cuanto le confesé la verdad ella solo me dijo que me amaba, pero que siempre sería una miga para mi

-Vaya, si que esa chica es valiosa

-Si, lo es. Espero de todo corazón que encuentre a un hombre que sepa apreciar lo que es

De nuevo se hizo un silencio, Kai se arrodilló ante Rei, le tomó sus manos entre la suyas y las besó. Cruzaron sus miradas de la misma manera en que lo hicieron aquella vez en el comedor, solo que ahora, fue Kai el que se acercó a Rei para besarlo en forma suave, dulce, con deleite. El neko se separó y miró a Kai, comenzó a reír

-¿qué es tan gracioso?

-Tu rostro Kai, estas todo lleno le hollín jajaja- Kai se levantó y corrió a verse al espejo. Se veía gracioso con la cara tiznada

-¿y tu que? Tu tampoco acabas de salir del spa- Rei corrió a pararse junto a Kai para ver su rostro- no importa, de cualquier manera eres lindo

se dieron un beso fugaz y Kai se dirigió al baño. Definitivamente un regaderazo era urgente. Después de que el acabó entró Rei. Mientras se ponía su pijama, Kai terminaba de poner sus pensamientos en orden, peor escuchó la puerta del baño. De nuevo ese hechizo cayó sobre el ruso al ver al neko húmedo, con su cabello suelto y solo una toalla en la cintura. No pudo evitar acercársele, abrazarlo y darle un beso, pero ahora apasionado

**turn the lights down low**

**take it off**

**let me show**

**my love for you**

**insatiable**

**tur me on**

**never stop**

**wanna taste every drop**

**my love for you**

**insatieble**

con pasos cortitos caminaron a la cama y se dejaron caer. La ropa ya había abandonado sus cuerpos y ahora s exploraban con timidez, curiosidad, cariño, una mezcla de sentimientos que ninguno de los 2 jamás había sentido

**the moolight plays upon your skin**

**a kiss that lingers takes me in**

**i fall asleep inside of you**

**there are no words**

**there's only truth**

**breathe in breath out**

**tehre is no sound**

**we move together up and down**

**we levitate our bodies soar**

**uor feet don't even touch the floor**

**and nobody knows you lika i do**

**the wold doesn't undestand**

**but i grow stronger in your hands**

-Kai, te amo

-Yo también te amo Rei

Se encontraban tendidos en el colchón, Rei recostado en el pecho de Kai, acariciándole suavemente los pezones

-Rei¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si

-¿qué fue lo primero que pensaste cuando llegaste a Hawai? Me dijiste que en ese tiempo no hablabas mas que japonés

-¿en verdad quieres saber lo primero que pensé?

-Si

-No, me da pena. Es muy bobo

-Vamos dime, ya me dio curiosidad

-Bueno, pero no te vayas a reir, promételo

-Ok, lo prometo

-Lo primero que pensé cuando pise suelo Hawaiano fue: "konnichiwa Hawaii"

-Jajajaja¿en serio fue lo primero que pensaste?

-Prometiste que no te ibas a reír- hizo un puchero

-Perdón, pero es que me parece graciosos

Al siguiente día regresaron a buscar el cuerpo de Lee. Moviendo sus influencias, Kai logró que les dieran el cadáver para llevarlo a sepultar a China, su tierra natal.

Después de ese incidente, la vida de los chicos se comenzó a tornar mas estable. Cada día se amaban mas y mas, reafirmaban que lo que hicieron fue lo mas correcto que había hecho en sus vidas.

**We never sep we're always holdin' hands**

**Kissin' for hours talkin' makin' plans**

**I fell like a better man**

**Just being in the same room**

**We never sleep there's just so much to do**

**Too much to say**

**Can't close my eyes when I'm with you**

**Insatiable the way I'm loving you**

**turn the lights down low**

**take it off**

**let me show**

**my love for you**

**insatiable**

**tur me on**

**never stop**

**wanna taste every drop**

**my love for you**

**insatieble**

**F . I . N**

♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀  ♀

PUES BIEN, ESTE FUE EL FINAL DE UN FIC QUE EN LO PERSONAL ME DEJO MUY SATISFECHA. ESPERO QUE AUNTEDES TAMBIEN LES HAYA AGRADADO.

EL TITULO DE LA CANCIOS ES INSATIABLE DE DARREN HAYES, ES UN POCO MELOSA LA LETRA, PERO ME FASCINA.

QUIERO AGRADECER A:

**DANI Hiwatari**

**HIO IVANOV**

**NADRYL**

**SHINGRYU INAZUMA**

**RAI HINO**

**SATANIC SASAMY**

**NEKOT**

**O RHIN SAN**

**LIFE IS A DREAM**

**PHOENIX MILK**

**BIRTHY**

**SAYURI**

**HELLIYON- ASAKURA**

Y A LAS DEMAS PERSONAS QUE SIGUIRON MI FIC EN SILENCIO

GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS (PPBKAI les hace una reverencia todos los lectores)


End file.
